


Laser Lips

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not like being hacked, and does not expect what he finds when he goes after the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. Forgive me. I've been reading WAY too many soulmate-fics lately.... and I just... I don't even know. This is horrible, but I couldn't help it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. Obviously.

“Who the fuck on this fucking plane is fucking with my fucking system?” a voice bellowed through the Bus’ intercom mere moments before Iron Man came crashing through one of the walls. Skye was beyond grateful they were on the ground. She left her gun raised on principle, until May and Coulson came running in, guns drawn.

“Was that really necessary, Stark?!” May fumed.

Skye set her gun aside and turned back to her computer, keeping one eye on the screen and one on the show unfolding in front of her. She spared a brief moment to make sure said show was being recorded.

Stark paid absolutely no mind to May’s outrage. His suit folded back and he stepped out, wearing grungy jeans with holes, some in places that were almost indecent, and a grease-stained and burned t-shirt. It was kind of adorable… well, it would be if it wasn’t for the lost sort of betrayal etched into his face as he stared at Coulson as if he was a ghost.

 _Oh, fuck!_ _Ding, ding, ding, Skye! Stark doesn’t know AC’s alive._ She kind of wished she had popcorn then she chastised herself for being a terrible person.

“What. The. Fuck?!” Stark finally ground out.

Coulson had holstered his gun and held his hands up in surrender, “Look, Tony, I can exp-“

Sky winced in sympathy when Coulson was shut up by a fist to the face.

“You… I can’t… you… dead… you…” Stark sputtered.

Coulson staggered a bit before straightening and grabbing a nearby tissue to press against his bleeding nose as he answered quietly and a little muffled, “I deserved that.”

“Damn straight! I can’t even – urgh!”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I didn’t know how… I’m sorry.”

Tony glared. “We’ll deal with this later.” he stepped back into his suit as he apparently remembered his original purpose for crashing through their wall. “Wait. My system. Why the fuck are you trying to hack my system?”

Coulson looked lost and shrugged, “I’m not.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and let the mask slide closed over his face as he looked over the lab. His gaze stopped in the vicinity of Skye’s laptop. Sky assumed he was running some kind of tech diagnostic.

The mask slid away again and Stark’s expression was torn between outraged, amused and impressed. “How the fuck did you write a code to exploit that hole… and more to the point, how the fuck did you find it in the first place? You’re just a kid!”

Skye’s eyes were wide as she tried to process the fact that _Tony effing Stark, IRON MAN, had just spoken the words wrapped around her right bicep._ Her brain did, apparently, process the insult of ‘kid’ because without thinking about it, she mumbled flippantly, “And your mama was a snow blower, laser lips.” at the same time Coulson said something about a pot and a kettle.

Coulson turned to her, “Skye, why _are_ you trying to hack SI?”

“Uh-uh.” Tony shook his head, snapping out of his uncharacteristic silence, but his eyes never leaving her, “Not SI. My _personal_ lab.”

Sky shrugged at them both, “I was bored.”

To her surprise, Stark threw his head back and laughed. He turned to Coulson, “I like this one.”

He stepped back out of the suit and walked toward Skye, leaning well into her personal space and resting his hands on the arms of her chair, “Think you might let me keep you?”

And Skye’s brain _finally_ caught up with the whole exchange. “Holy shit!”

Stark smirked. “That a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus point to whoever recognized the movie reference. ;)


End file.
